For sensing the vibration of motor shafts, for example, of large rotating machinery, a proximity sensor is utilized. Such a sensor has a metal case which contains a sensing coil at one end and has a shielded cable extending out from the other end of the case for connecting to an electrical processing unit. By well known techniques, excessive movement of the shaft indicating unwanted vibration can be sensed. This provides an indication of incipient problems. Such a system with a proximity sensor is at the present time being sold by the assignee of this application, Bently Nevada Corporation of Minden, Nev.
Because of the very adverse ambient conditions such sensor operates under, it must be resistant to heat and moisture and also withstand mechanical stresses such as pulling or twisting on the shielded cable. One sensor which is sold at the present time by the assignee of this application is shown and described in the process patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,343 and apparatus patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,737.